Remembering the Forgotten past
by Last Midnight Star
Summary: Nana is new to the school and realized that there was a student in her class she seemed to remembered seeing in the past, and she is making it her goal to try to remember him, but what happeneds no matter how much he denies it. When she rememebers she tries to stay away knowing that if she would become close to him, he would surly break her heart.


I do not own +Anima in any way, this is just a fiction in my mind...

* * *

Husky sat at his seat in the class room which by the way was the desk in the far back corner of the class room right next to the window. He sat there leaning his head on his hand watching the petals of the cherry blossom trees outside pass by gliding in the wind. There was nothing more to do but wait for class to start since his friend Cooro was a second year and his other friend was in college. He would have probably made friends in the class with some of the guys but really, all they talked about was girls, and he wasn't so fond with that type of feminine gender. He had fifteen siblings, most of them girls, and they always teased him because he looked like a girl. The only reason they did, which he knew very well was because his father favored him, and wanted to give him the family's position as the one in charge. In other words his filthy rich father wanted to give the position as king of Sailand. So he gave up on making friends with anyone new altogether and decided to live on life with his popularity. As the school prince, no I don't mean royalty, I mean they boy in school that all the girls crush over.

"Everyone class is going to begin so please take your seats!" Anyone who was doing anything stopped what they were doing and sat themself down in a seat before the teacher started yelling. "Today we have a new student, so I would like you all to please welcome and introduce yourselves to Nana Alba."

Seeing it was a girl Husky turned his face from the front of the class room back to the window. As he heard her speak, introducing herself in front of the class. "My name is Nana Alba. I'm really girlish I guess? I like to make clothes and cook. My favorite color is pink and I like any food that has to do with bread!" She gave a smile as all the boys seemed to blush over how pretty she looked. Husky looked back to the front of the room to see what all the boys were aaahhhhhhing about. She was lovely; she wore her female school uniform which was as red skirt with a white shirt and suspenders. She had black high knee socks and her red ribbon neatly tied around her neck. She had her Light brown hair down with a few strands pulled back to the back of her head. (A/N like she always has but without her hat) Husky looked away when he started to compare her brilliant green eyes to the beautiful emerald jewels he oh so loved.

People started to introduce themself to her commenting a few things about their person as he sat there waiting for his turn. When it did he stood up; his cold blue eyes that were tinted purple looked upon her like spears. "I'm Husky, I like jewels and I don't like people." The girl looked at him as though she was thinking of something but he paid no mind to it and just let the class continue introducing them self.

"Nana, please sit in the seat beside Husky." She then sat next to him and he forced himself not to get up and walk out of the door in that very minute. He couldn't help but catch her looking at him as though she was trying to remember something or someone. He was getting irritated by the second and for her found her being extremely annoying.

* * *

Lunch soon came and Husky gave an angry sigh as he was ready to get up and run out the door. He wasn't able to do either as the door swung open "Husky!" A black haired boy jumped at him putting an arm around him letting it hang off his shoulder. "So what's for lunch today?"

"Cooro get off me or you're not getting any!" Husky yelled shooing the boy away from him. Cooro then pulled up an empty chair in front of Husky and sat down with a big grin on his face. The silver haired boy took out to bento boxes and set them on the desk. One was full of apples and the other had rice with tempura shrimp.

"Oh! I got a text from Senri saying that he's going to be home late again today, apparently he's studying with some girl for an exam coming up." Cooro told him eating a slice of an apple. "So do you want to go to a fast food restaurant, or did your dad send you your allowance so we can go to "The Coral Reef"!" The raven haired boy started to drool just thinking of all the seafood there would be.

"Don't be an idiot! We have food left over from yesterday." Husky continued eating his rice and his shrimp. "We can't waist money like that! If we can't live a good and healthy life style I'll have to go back to that house full of girls and have to deal with all my brothers and sisters again."

"But they can't be all that bad could they?" Cooro finished his food and was now sucking the life out of a juice box that contained apple juice.

"They are." Husky growled stuffing a load of food in his mouth.

After a while Cooro got up and started begging people for food. Husky gave an irritated sigh and put away his finished lunch and looked at the girl sitting beside him. "Hey, why were you staring at me in the middle of class?"

Nana seemed to jump a bit as she realized that he was talking to her. "Oh, um…, I have this feeling that I've met you some where before…"

"Well you most likely haven't so, will you stopped staring!?" He turned back around and looked out the window as Cooro went up the girl.

"Hey, can I have some food? You're bento looks very good!" He said practically drooling.

"Sure, I'll give you some." She said handing him a bit of some ham and cheese rolls.

"Yay! I'm Cooro by the way!" He said sitting down in front of Husky but facing Nana. "Don't mind Husky, he's always grouchy because he doesn't like anyone!" The boy smiled.

"I feel like I've seen him before somewhere… I don't know why…" She looked at him as though she was studying him.

"Well maybe you did, he has a lot of sisters, may be you were friends with them." Cooro looked back at Husky who was still looking out the window most likely trying to tune him out.

"How many sisters does he have?" Cooro started to count with his fingers and was counting them.

"I have ten sisters, and four brothers, we're fifteen in total." Husky responded still looking out the window not bothering to turn back to look at the green eyed girl.

"Wow, that's a lot… but I didn't really have many friends when I was young." She said continuing to eat.

"I see why, the kids probably thought you were being annoying and just shunned you." Husky finally looked at her with an angry expression.

"They were not! Actually the only reason I didn't was because I was home schooled!"

"Then don't say you recognize me if you don't have any friends!"

"I do have friends; I just don't have a lot!"

"Well then why don't you go text them or something!?"

"They aren't allowed to use phones in school idiot!"

"Don't call me an idiot when the idiot is actually this kid right here!" Husky pointed at Cooro who was in the proses of eating Husky's tempura.

"That's a really mean thing to say!" Nana scolded

"Whatever! Will you just leave me alone?!"

"I was talking to Cooro not you!"

Then the bell rang signing that class was about to start. Cooro left as the two first years sat in their seats in silence angry at each other for the rest of class.

* * *

The PE teacher came in saying that today was a pool day and that students will have to at least get into the water to get credit.

Husky had changed into his swim trunks when some guys from the class came up to him saying "Man Husky, you got a cute one!"

The other guy sat on the bench and smiled "Yeah that Nana girl seems like a really great house wife!" he gave Husky a thumbs up.

"To bad she's flat chested, if she wasn't I'm sure she would be hot!" The guy said

"Yeah, but I guess what Husky wants is the type that's adorable. Did you see her smile? It was absolutely adorable." As they continued to ramble about how cute Nana looked and wondering how she would look in a bathing suit they didn't notice Husky had already left with some of the other guys in the class.

Meanwhile Nana was braiding her hair after changing into her swimsuit. A girl came up to her, she had red hair that swirled over her shoulders and bright green eyes. "Hey, Nana." She said rudely once the other girls were gone. "I saw you talking to Husky at lunch." The girl crossed her arms and glared at Nana making Nana feel a sudden pressure in her Chest.

"Um, yeah? What about it?" She looked at the girl in question and the next thing she knew the girl slammed her fist on Nana's locker and peered down at her angrily

"Stay away from him, he's mine! Don't go near him or else!" she then walked out the door.

Husky sitting on the edge of the pool his feet dipped in the water as the girls started running to him as they squealed over him. They started being annoying and he just dipped himself in the pool to mute out the sound as best as he could in the water.

As he got back out everyone started doing whatever in the pool area. Some jumped into the water and others just splashed water at each other. Everyone except Nana he noticed. She was sitting on the edge of the pool her feet in the water as she moved them back and forth. Husky paid no mind to her and just went back under water.

The coach came up to her and asked "Nana aren't you going to swim?"

"I don't know how really." Nana said shyly, embarrassed to admit she never learned how to swim.

"Oh we can fix that." She smiled and turned to the class "Has anyone seen Husky?" Everyone pointed to a section of the pool where they found husky just sitting under water.

When he came up to take a breath he saw everyone pointing at him and his face couldn't help but turn red "What!?" he yelled as the coach smiled

"Husky I need you to teach Nana how to swim, and it'll count as a grade so good luck!" She then left.

Husky swam over to the girl and the boy looked at her only his hair and eyes were out of water, he was glaring. He then stood up in the water and looked at her blankly, "Okay first you need to actually get into the water."

She seemed to look uneasy about this. He gave a sigh as she looked at it "It's very deep."

"It only looks deep." He then looked at her and gave another annoyed sigh; she probably had a dramatizing experience with water. "Give me your hands and I'll help you if it'll make you feel a bit safer." He extended his hands and she grabbed them as he helped her submerge herself into the water. The water reached her chest and that's when he realized that she's only up to his shoulder.

"Great now for the next step, holding your breath under water…" She seemed uneasy about this but he encouraged her.

Little did they know there was a certain red head watching and anger started to boil in her veins as she watched the two. She glared at the brunet and the silver haired boy and just couldn't take it any longer as the class period continued. A devious smile came across her face in that very moment. One that could get her in trouble, but no one will find out if it was an accident. Right?

"Husky can we take a break I'm out of breath…" Nana said as she held onto his hands.

"Fine, but we've got to continue swimming since this is a grade and the faster you learn the less time I have to spend with you." He shot back. "Now position yourself like you're leaning on your stomach." She did do and told her to kick with her feet as he pulled her around the water a bit. Then he taught her how to use her arms to paddle.

"I'm tired." She wined as she leaned her upper body on the pool's edge. "And I got a cramp on my foot too…"

"You go ahead and take a break I'm going to swim around a bit." Husky then turned from her and started to dive in the pool. Nana then got out and sat on the edge again, and watched him swim to get an idea of how to do so. There was something about him that made Nana feel like she knew him, she wasn't sure who he was or what he was but somehow there was a connection. He then came back after a while and sat on the edge with her. "We'll continue your swimming lesson tomorrow."

"Okay then." She then got up to get a towel and he did to since they were both done swimming. As he was drying his hair Nana saw one of his sapphire earrings, and she felt like she's seen them before.

Husky then left to report to the coach that there done their training for today. Nana went ahead to go to and put the towel away and change when two girls were running by the pool. As they ran by Nana she felt a huge force push her. She felt the water hit her skin sharply like needles piercing her skin as she yelled. Heads turned to see the girl fall into the water. She started to choke on some water that fell in her mouth causing her to open her mouth. Her hands reached to her neck as the water filled her lungs hitting her like a tsunami's waves against the ocean shore. She struggled in need for air as the world seemed to start to fade.

The moment he saw her fall it everything happened by instinct. "That idiot!" He ran memories passing by his mind.

_"You useless little brat die!" A child with silver hair fell into the water as he heard a little girl's name call his name._

_He was sinking, he was struggling, he can't breathe, and it was getting dark. Two hands grabbed him and before he knew it the lights were out._

Pulling her out of the pool he realized she wasn't breathing. "Nana?" He called out to her harshly checking her breath and pulse. She wasn't breathing but he could hear her heart beat. "Damn it! Nana!" He pressed his hands on her chest and started pushing against her trying to do CPR without the mouth to mouth part. "You have to wake up! Nana! You have to!" The entire class was now surrounding him and soon the coach was there too asking what was going on. "I won't forgive you if you die! You'll bring back my fear of water if you do! You stupid girl! Wake up!" His voice was more urgent as he continued. "You let me see myself when you were drowning you idiot! I had finally forgotten about nearly getting killed by my step mother and now you bring it back! Nana! You are really stupid! You can't die! You can't!" All at once Nana started to cough up the water onto the floor her arms holding up her body. Husky patted her back to help her. He could feel her entire body shaking before she collapsed.

"Husky, take her to the clinic, I want you to walk her home after as well." Husky gave a nod as some girls went to help Nana get changed and he got changed as well.

Nana looked week and tired as well as almost afraid of being with anyone for a moment. When the girls took her to him he saw one trying to hold her up. "She's got a cramp in her foot so you're going to have to carry her."

Husky then picked her up and started walking to the clinic with her in his arms. "You're really stupid you know! Who just jumps into the pool especially the deep side?"

"I was pushed in, it wasn't my fault." Nana was practically falling asleep. "I don't like swimming, one of my friends in Sailand almost died drowning, so I became afraid of the water."

"I'll ask the coach to let you skip swimming on my way back." He told her.

"Thank you." She said as she fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

The next time Nana woke up it was sunset and she was still in the clinic. Husky came by and brought her school bag. "Wake up, I have to walk you home remember?"

"Oh right… home." She said as she was able to get up and walk to the gate where they found Cooro. "Hi Cooro, how's it going!?"

"Great! I was just waiting cause I needed to tell Husky something!" He then turned to the silver haired boy and said "I'm going to the super market after work 'cause I raided the pantry this morning!"

"No! If I let you do that you would eat all the groceries before you even take them home!" Husky argued "I'll go after I drop off Nana at her house." He then pulled her along by her wrist walking pass Cooro irritated.

"Alright then!" Cooro then headed to work as the other two walked home.

"Husky, you don't have to drop me off at my house." Nana said shyly as though it was the first time she had been walked home by a boy.

"I may not like you, but if you pass out before you get there I'll feel guilty." He continued walking adjusting his bag on his shoulder "Where do you live any ways?"

"Just around the corner from here, I can make it there on my own." She said smiling.

"I have to go that way to, the market is that way." Husky implied as he walked with her.

"Okay then." Nana started up a conversation. As they turned the corner Nana stopped walking and Husky did as well. Her face went from her pleasant charming smile to utter shock. She couldn't believe what she just saw before her. "M-mom?" Was all she could say at the sight before her before tears started to run down her cheeks.

* * *

Thanks for reading please review and I'll make sure to post the next chapter as soon as possible


End file.
